Lazos Del Pasado
by Diosas Del Destino
Summary: Ryoma viola a Sakuno por un problema familiar, luego la abandona pensando que ella lo odia. 7 años despues se vuelven a encontrar, ¿Que sucedera?. RyoSaku. Lemon. Violación.


Resumen: Ryoma Echizen, un chico de 18 años, viola a su novia, Sakuno Ryuzaki, abrumado por un reciente problema familiar, confundido por sus acciones, la abandona; pensando que ella lo odia.

7 años después, se vuelven a encontrar por trabajo, Sakuno tendrá que salvar la empresa de Ryoma, con su oficio de abogada.

Mientras Echizen tendrá que batallar los sentimientos que provoco al ver a su ex novia, la chica que amo y lastimo, echa toda una mujer y ayudándolo como si el pasado fuese mentira…

Lemon!

*RyoSaku*

"Lazos Del Pasado"

Capitulo 1: El Adiós…

En el living de una mansión estaba un joven de 18 años, cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos, ojos color ámbar, con un muy buen físico, frente a su padre con el seño fruncido y apretando sus puños por culpa de la rabia. El padre, un hombre de 50, lo miraba serio, sin apartar la vista de su hijo, como esperando una reacción…

- No dejare mi vida por tu maldita empresa – grito el joven de 18

- Ryoma, esa empresa es el tesoro familiar, y si Ryoga no lo quiere tu debes ser el jefe – explico por décima vez el padre

- No me interesa – dijo cabreado el muchacho de nombre Ryoma

- Hijo – pronuncio la madre, de nombre Rinko, entendiendo su sufrimiento – tienes que comprender Ryoma, es importante

- No voy a dejar todo por esa estupidez – volvió a decir – y menos a ella

- No quería llegar hasta este punto hijo, pero no me dejas solución – hablo el padre, Nanjiro – si no aceptas y viajas a Estados Unidos para encargarte de las empresas Echizen, no aseguro la vida de tu novia…

Ryoma lo miro con una frialdad latente y abrumadora, un sentimiento de odio surgió hacia su padre, uno de profundo odio, miro a su madre, quien se mordía el labio inferior de impotencia. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, intentando regular su ira para no saltar hacia su padre y matarlo. Lo miro, con furia, pero también con temor, no…, a ella no le podía pasar nada malo...

- No te atreverías – dijo el menor de los Echizen

- No te arriesgues – advirtió Nanjiro

- Eres la peor escoria que eh conocido – dijo fríamente, para luego salir de su casa dando un fuerte portazo

- ¡Nanjiro!, te pasaste – regaño la mujer

- Rinko, era la única manera – dijo serio

- Pero sabes lo que Sakuno representa para él – siguió regañando

- Lo se, y estoy seguro que es lo que lo ata a Japón. Por eso fue que lo hice – se excuso

- Igual, sabes que lo que le estamos haciendo es una completa locura – grito con lagrimas en los ojos – estamos arrastrándolo a algo que no le gusta, estamos logrando destruirle la vida, ¡y lo sabes!

------------

Corría incesante, llovía, parecía que el cielo se había puesto de acuerdo con su alma, la cual pedía a gritos que todo esto fuera un sueño, una estupida y maldita pesadilla.

Como vería a Sakuno a los ojos, como le diría que se tenia que ir y dejarla, ¿y si la llevaba con él?, no, ella estaba empezando la Universidad, y ya había aprobado todos los exámenes de ingreso, no, le cortaría la vida a la mitad, como sus padres lo estaban haciendo con él…

Sin darse cuenta, llego hasta la casa de su novia, miro la puerta, no había de otra, tenia que explicárselo, por mas que le rompiera el corazón a ambos.

Llamo a la puerta, goleándola con duda, una dulce voz del otro lado pregunto…

- ¿Quien es? – dijo una chica

- Yo - dijo Ryoma con voz gélida

- ¿Ryoma-kun? – dijo abriendo la puerta

Al abrirla, el joven pudo apreciar a una hermosa muchacha, de 18 años, de ojos rubíes, pelo castaño, con reflejos rojizos, de cuerpo delgado, pero bien dotado; su rostro mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, con sus característicos labios entre abiertos, y con un precioso tinte rosado en las mejillas.

Sus sonrojos, como los extrañaría…

- Ryoma-kun, ¿que haces bajo la lluvia?, ¡te vas a enfermar! – regaño dulcemente la muchacha

Pero Ryoma no contesto, simplemente sintió la mano se Sakuno, sujetando la suya, para luego adentrarlo a su calido hogar, él cual se encontraba vació. Su abuela, él único familiar con vida que la muchacha tenia, estaba de viaje, por lo tanto no se preocupo de que alguien más que su novia, lo viera en ese estado…

Una vez dentro, Echizen tenia la cabeza cabizbaja, no la había levantado en ningún momento, no sabia como verla, como hablarle, ya que de alguna manera, al hacerlo, tendría que romper una relación, de la cual estaba más que a gusto, estaba feliz y orgulloso de estar con ella, orgulloso de haberla elegido entre todo ese montón de colegialas, y jamás la cambiaria por nadie. Realmente se había enamorado de Sakuno Ryuzaki en esos años que paso con ella.

Jamás se había sentido tan derrotado, ni siquiera por un partido de tenis; la única que vez que perdió estuvo acompañado por el silencio y la compañía de la mujer frente a él. Pero esta vez, era diferente, estaba solo, para enfrentar algo que no quería que sucediese…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse, la abrazo fuertemente, con miedo, comenzó a besarla, a lo que ella se estremeció. No solamente por el echo de que el este mojado y le diera frió el abrazo, sino por la manera en que la besaba, jamás la había besado así, la besaba con desenfreno, con brutalidad, con desespero. Logro separarlo por un instante…

- Ryoma…, me duele, así no… - pidió la chica

Pero Ryoma, parecía no escuchar, ya que la volvió a besar despojándola de sus ropas y alzándola para llevarla hacia el dormitorio, el cual se hallaban al final del pasillo. La recostó sobre la cama, sin escuchar las suplicas de ella, siguió besándola sin importarle nada…

Beso y lamió todo su cuerpo, ignorando las lágrimas de su novia, la estimulo brevemente, para luego, sin desnudarse y abriéndose solamente el cierre de los pantalones, la penetro sin consideración alguna, escuchando un fuerte gemido de dolor, de parte de Sakuno.

La embistió hasta saciarse y derramarse dentro de ella, tocando el cielo una vez mas junto a aquella persona tan especial para el, junto a la persona que tendría que dejar, pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo…

Vio su rostro, el cual demostraba una expresión de dolor, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sintió su cuerpo temblar, asustado dirigió su vista a su intimidad, encontrando rastros de sangre, que posiblemente fueran de Sakuno, la había lastimado, y hay que aclarar que no era su primera vez…

Salio de ella espantado por lo que había echo, ella, por acto reflejo, se enrollo como un bebe, intentando de apaciguar así su dolor, mientras silenciosa mente dejaba salir mas lagrimas de sus ojos rubís…

Ryoma se acerco a ella y la abrazo…

- Lo siento Sakuno…, yo no quería… - no sabía como disculparse, pero dejo de hablar al ver que ella se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos

- ¿Que t-te ocurrió Ry-ryoma? –pregunto tartamudeando Sakuno, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rostro, al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama con dificultad por el dolor

- No lo se – respondió el chico, molesto consigo mismo, bajando su mirada

- Yo igual te amo – le confeso Sakuno, luego, al ver la expresión de su rostro, agregó – no estoy enfadada, solo confundida

Ante esto, Ryoma subió la vista sorprendido, la miro por unos segundos, como si en ellos viera los 3 años que estuvieron saliendo juntos, sonrió con tristeza.

Se acerco a ella y la beso con amor y suavidad, para después propinarle un golpe en la nuca, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que Sakuno se desmaye, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, ella hablo…

- ¿P-por que? – pregunto en un hilo de voz

- Por que soy un cobarde – respondió Ryoma

Luego de esto, la sostuvo en brazos para que no cayese, apretó su cuerpo en un último abrazo, cerró sus ojos y escondió su rostro entre los cabellos rojizos de ella, para dejar que toda la angustia y el desespero que sentia saliera a flote, intentando de reprimir el extraño nudo formado en su garganta, Ryoma beso su cuello y respiro su precioso aroma a mujer, la unica que se permitiría tener en sus brazos…

Se separo de ella lentamente, la recostó en la cama para taparla con una sabana y una frazada, le acaricio el rostro, los brazos y al llegar a su mano, la sujeto con fuerza, se inclino y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Se paro y salio de la habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo, se dirigió a la puerta y sujeto la manija de esta, miro la casa, recordando las vivencias que tuvo en ella, pero algo llamo su atención…

Se acerco hasta el portarretratos que había en el estante del living, la tomo y observo con detenimiento, en la foto aparecían ellos dos abrazándose, recién se habían graduado de la secundaria, y hacia 3 meses que eran novios, ella estaba sonriendo inocente como de costumbre, mientras abrazaba su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoma, y este ultimo la abrazaba fuerte de la cintura, un habito típico de el, ya que de esa manera sentía que la protegía, su rostro estaba serio como de costumbre, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo que hasta él mismo desconocía de él, un brillo que nació al estar con ella…

Sin dudarlo, saco la foto del cuadro y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, seria su recuerdo.

Salio de la casa, dejando todo…

Su amor…

Su tesoro…

Su corazón…

Su alma… y sobre todo

Su Vida…

-------------

En la mansión Echizen, se encontraba una preocupada madre caminando por el living de acá para allá…

- Ya se ha tardado demasiado Nanjiro – dijo nerviosa Rinko

- ¡Tranquila mujer! – dijo, para luego escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, viendo a su hijo ingresando al living, empapado y con la vista en el suelo – ¡ves ahí esta!

- ¡Ryoma! – chillo la madre, al ver el deplorable estado de su hijo

El joven tenista, camino hasta su padre, y paro frente a él, subió la vista, para después abrir los ojos, mostrando un vació y un odio desbordante, Rinko, la madre, retrocedió asustada, mientras que Nanjiro el padre, frunció el seño…

- ¿Quieres que sea el dueño de las empresas?, lo seré – sentencio, con una voz seca y aterradora – pero, no me pidas que sea él mismo, no me pidas que ande con mujeres, ni mucho menos vuelvas a entrometerte en mi vida. Será la última vez que tomes una decisión por mí.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación, para preparar todo para su viaje a Estados Unidos.

Dejando en Japón algo mas que su novia, su ser…

Continuara…


End file.
